Romeo, Save Me
by Alieekay94
Summary: Edward, Emmett & Jasper are undercover cops clearing the streets of prostitution. When they fall for 3 of them, relationships form, things are great. But Bella suddenly disappears, who took her? can Edward save her? one phone call could change everything.
1. Hiring

**Title of story - Romeo, save me. (it was called this because when I wrote this, I was stuck for names of the story, and then the song 'Taylor Swift - Love story' came on. About Romeo and Juliet. and she says in the song ''Romeo, save me'' so it went great!) :)**

**BETTER SUMMARY!! -**

**Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are under-cover police officers in Seattle, clearing the streets of prostitution. When they come across 3 beautiful prostitutes - Bella, Alice and Rosalie -, instead of taking them down to the police station, or whatever they do. They hire them. This becomes routine. After a while, they all start falling in love, and relationships form. They sort the girls out, putting them in rehab, etc. So they aren't on the streets no more, and live in a flat with the 3 boys. But one night, everything turns for the worse. Wheres Bella disappeared to? and who took her? One phone call could change everything...**

**The song for this story will be 'The Fray - You found me.'**

**YOU MUST READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY!  
YOU MUST READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY!  
YOU MUST READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY!  
YOU MUST READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY!  
YOU MUST READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY!  
YOU MUST READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY!**

**Okay, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are 21.****  
Bella, Rose and Alice are 18.**

**Bella, Rose and Alice are homeless.**

**Bella became a prostitute because her dad, Charlie made her go on the streets because of a massive credit crunch in Forks. So she goes to her dads, say every weekend, to give him her money she has earned. He wont let her live at home, but she can't stop being on the streets, because he beats her, and she is scared that he'd find her. She does get some of the money she earns, say she gets $200, Charlie would let her have about $50 for a week.**

**Renee lives in Jacksonville, and Bella has to lie to her, and pretend she isn't on the streets.**

**Alice and Rosalie left home when they where 16, and met Bella on the streets. So they are all best friends, and stick together all the time.**

**Rosalie and Alice know eachother from school. They became prostitutes because they got a flat together, and got kicked out for not paying the bills, and they couldn't afford and B'N'B etc. So went on the streets.**

**Edward, Emmett and Jasper are best friends from high school, and became under-cover police officers for Seattle.**

**Edward's parents are Carlisle and Esme. But you wont meat them, because they died when he was younger.**

**Emmett doesn't see his parents, Jasper does, but you won get to meet them. Blah.**

**They live in a flat together in Seattle.**

**So, Bella, Rose and Alice are living on the streets in the number one place for prostitution, Seattle (Go with it.)**

* * *

**EPOV**

We're just leaving the station, after dropping off another batch of prostitutes. It was me, Jasper and Emmett, in our under-cover car. Not a police one either, a normol... Volvo. My baby.

Saying we were dropping of 'batches' of prostitutes makes them sound like food being dropped off at a shop on opening days, but they sort of were. They sell themselves, and they get passed around like a box of chocolates.

I was driving, Jasper was in the passenger seat looking at his phone. I really should get him done for that. Emmett was in the back, --chuft that he gets to sit next to the prostitutes when we stick them in the back.-- looking out the window for any ladies on the streets, ladies who would stick there hands out and stop us to ask if we wont a good time. No chance.

"Oh... my... god!" Emmett gasped. "I've never seen prostitutes looking so ruff but hot in my life!"

I turned around quickly "What?"

"Stop the car!" He shouted, pointing out of the window to my left.

I skidded to a stop, and we all stared out of the window at three beautiful, ruff looking prostitutes, merely 5 metres away from the car, staring at us curiously. They were all whispering in a little huddle. And pointing at us.

"Maybe they think we're the cops?" Jasper said.

"We are the cops, moron." Emmett said. Idiot.

"They don't know that, fool. You know the whole 'under-cover cops' thing?" He glared.

**(AN: At this point the girls are trying to figure out if they are cops or not, or if they are debating on if they are hot enough, or if they are going to grass on them.)**

"Whatever, just because I'm hotter in uniform than you." Emmett teased, grinning.

"Oh, you went there!" Jasper shouted, hitting Emmett on the head.

"Stop it, stop it! look they're leaving, what do we do?!" I shouted.

"Er, take them in?" Jasper said, raising his eyebrows. "what else?"

"But they're hot!" Emmett howled, "And I aint got any in, in like, two days!" he pouted.

"What are you talking about? do you like, want to hire them or something?" I asked. Me and Jasper turned to look at him, frowning.

"Well.. yeah. Genius." He said, tutting.

"What! we are mean't to be arresting them!" I said, disgusted.

"Just 'cause you aint had any in months.." Emmett said, snickering. Proud of his slag-ness.

"Ugh! I've tried, but they just... just don't... ugh!" I moaned. Glaring.

"Hah! all the more reason to hire them!" He said, smiling evilly "C'mon, whats the harm? we won't tell anyone..."

I looked around, biting my lip. The girls were getting further away by the minute. "We're trying to stop them from being a peice of meat, and we're going to do exactly what we're trying to stop!"

"Come on, live a little." He said.

I looked at Jasper, he seemed to be agreeing with Emmett. He was smiling, while watching the girls. His head moving further to the window every second. He wasn't with it when he talked "Yeah... Edward... live... a... little... mate..."

"Fine! but we take them to the station afterwards!" I agreed, glaring.

"Yes!" Emmett and Jasper cheered, high fiving.

I groaned, and climbed out of the car, the others waited inside, there noses pressed to the window, there eyes to excited for there own good. I sighed before I shouted "Hey, girls. Want a good time?" Oh they owe me big time!

They all turned, and giggled. "Isn't that our line?" The beautifulest one, with the long wavey brown hair called, laughing.

"Er, yeah. So do you?"

They all looked at eachother, the blond one pointed to the car, at Emmett I think. And whispered something to the short black haired one. She let out a giggle, and nodded.

"Sure!" The short black haired one shouted. "Make some room, gorgeous."

"Er, hurry up then, it's going to rain." I said. Looking up at the sky.

They all laughed again, and linked arms to walk over.

It was hard to look at them. All of there beautiful bodies ruined by the bags under there eyes, there clothes dirty and torn, there underwear hanging out in odd places, their hair a mess, make-up smugged down there faces, they didn't even have shoes.

They finally got to the car, so I opened the door for the back seats, Emmett moved over grinning. The blond one shoved the girls out the way, and climbed in to sit on his knee. The one with long brown hair climbed in next, seeming cautious of Emmett as she held her top to her chest. And then the short one climbed in last, eyeing Jasper. I closed the door, and climbed in the front. Jasper was facing the short one, his arm perched on the chair, smiling seductively at her. She was fluttering her eyelashes. The brown haired one leaned back, letting her eyes drop closed. She almost looked asleep. The blond one giggled. Emmett was tickling her, and kissing her neck.

This did not seem real. Or right, or humane, at that matter.

I sighed and started the car "To the flat..." I muttered under my breathe.

"So, whats your name, pretty lady?" Emmett asked.

She giggled "Rosalie... Rose." She smiled, nuzzling her nose into his neck.

"And you?" Jasper asked the small one.

She didn't seem to interested now, more bored. "Alice."

"Cute.." He muttered.

That cheered her up "Whats your name?"

"Jasper." He smiled.

"Oh, I'm Emmett, by the way." Emmett said to Rosalie.

It was silent for a few minutes, Rosalie had cuddled into Emmett's chest. She seemed to cuddly for a typical Prostitute.

"I'm Bella." I heard the long haired one say.

I smiled through the rearview mirror. "Edward." Oh we'd certainly picked our girls for the night. But I wouldn't touch her.

We finally got to the flat, after about twenty minutes of silence.

I climbed out, and opened the door for Bella and Alice. Jasper climbed out and opened the other for Rosalie and Emmett.  
We walked up a few steps, leading to the flat. I opened the door when we got there. Emmett pushed past, holding Rosalie's waist. He headed for his room "In a bit." He whispered, laughing. Rosalie let out a huge giggle when the door shut.

Alice pointed to my room, while looking at Jasper. He shook his head and pointed to his. She smiled, and walked backwards to it, holding up her finger and beckened him to follow her. He laughed and ran to her, pulled her legs around his wasit, as he carried her into his room.

I watched his room for a minute, and then turned to Bella. She was leaning against a wall. Her mouth up at one side. I walked up to her, and let out one hand. She hesitated, and then took it. I took her into my room. Locking the door behind me. I faced the door for a minute, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths. Not knowing exactly what the stranger in my room was doing. I sighed and turned. She was sat on the end of my bed, un-doing her t-shirt buttons. I gasped, and ran over, grabbing her hands.

"I don't want you!" I shouted. Her mouth slid down, and she let out a deep sigh in relief "No, I mean, I would love to. You're gorgeous. I just think you're worth more than this..."

She smiled and looked up "Thank you." I sat next to her. keeping her hands in mine. And looked at them.

"Listen, babe. I'm... I'm a cop... and in deep trouble if they find out I hired you..." She gasped and stood, heading for the door. "Wait! I'm not taking you to the old bill. I brought you here to... save you. In a way." she frowned, and walked slowly, to sit next to me. Putting her hands in mine again.

"Why did you bring us here?" She whispered, looking down.

"Because, You're beautiful... and theres something about you. Why are you... you one of these?" she frowned, looking to the side.

"These? thanks..." She sighed "My father is skint, he makes me sell myself. My mother is in Jacksonville. I have to lie, pretend I'm fine... The amount of times I've had advantage taken of me. How many times I've been raped. I'm sick of it. What happened to fathers loving there daughters? 'daddies little girl'..." She sighed, tearing building in her eyes.

"Bella, will you let me help you?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

She raised her eyebrows, cocking her head to the side. "How...?" she asked.

"I'll put you and your friends in therapy, rehab, whatever..." I pleaded, just wanting her safe.

"You don't even know me..." She said.

"I will get to know you, please, I'll pay you tonight, I'll give you extra. How about, if they still want to sleep with Emmett and Jasper then they can, but we'll also secretly take you for help. We'll pay you more, so you can refuse people when they want to hire you, and then your dad wont get suspicious. How about it?"

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, going white in the face.

"Because... I like you..." she actually blushed, I couldn't believe it. I dropped one of her hands, and stroked her cheek. She nuzzled her face into it. and looked up at me.

"Okay, okay. We'll do it. You can hire me in the same place whenever you want. I don't want to be like this anymore..." a single tear dripped down her face. I wiped it away. And she smiled.

"Let me just try one thing.." I whisped, and lean't down to kiss her lightly on the lips for a fraction of a second. I moved away, and her eyes were still closed. She was smiling. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again..." I whispered. She opened her eyes, still smiling, and leant up to kiss me again. When she pulled away she was blushing.

"You have the most loving kisses ever..."

"You look so beautiful when you blush.." I murmered, concentrating on her eyes. They were so brown, and beautiful. Everything about her screamed 'beautiful!' maybe even 'Broken, in need of decent repair'.

She put her mouth to my ear, and whispered "I like you too.."

* * *

**OMEC. That was shit! I'm so sorry D: I did my best. But it will get better, I promise. And I hope. So review, and keep reading (:**


	2. Phone call

**

* * *

**

Okay, so its 6 months later. & lets get one thing straight. Edward and Bella... (brace yourself) aren't a couple. And haven't even told eachother how they feel. So they are just friends.

**Emmett and Rosalie are a couple.**

**Jasper and Alice are a couple.**

**So they have stopped being on the streets, and they have been going to therapy for 5 months. and bella still pays her dad every weekend (money she unwillingly takes from edward). she lives with edward, and the gang. same as the other girls. Bella sleeps on the couch. As much as Edward offers to have her share a bed...**

**It's a long one, and it's quite good. I think anyway. Anywho. It gets sad at the end, well I think anyway. Get ya tissues out people!**

* * *

Romeo, Save Me.

Chapter two; Spill the beans, Edward. You love her.

**EPOV**

Bella, Sweet Bella. Yeah, I was in love with Bella, wait no. I am deeply in love with her. And I wanted her so bad, I just couldn't tell her.

"Thinking about Bella?" I heard a distant Rosalie ask. I shook my head, and looked for her. She was now sat on Emmett's knee on the sofa across from the armchair I was sat on.

"Don't be stupid." I muttered. Picking up the remote to change the channel.

"We can all see you want her Edward, we're not stupid." Emmett said.

"Obviously you are then." I snapped back. I'd been getting this since the first day she moved in.

"Spill the beans, Edward. You love her." Rosalie laughed. "You should see the way you look at her. Like she's something to eat."

"Well, she's way out of my league." I scowled.

"A ha! You admit it!" She shouted, bouncing on Emmett's knee. His laughed boomed out of his mouth like a thousand elephants were running through the front door.

"Thats enough guys.." I glared "I don't lov-" I lost my voice as soon as I heard the bathroom door open. I'd forgotten Bella was in there. Shoot, what if she heard. I felt my face go white. But I also couldn't help but stare when she walked out, --just in her underwear-- She blushed, and smiled at me. I could hear Emmett's and Rosalie's giggles as there heads snapped between us two.

"I forgot my clothes, can I change in your room Edward?" She asked. I shook my head, my eyes focused on her chest, and face, and legs, and generally her beautiful body. "Edward, hello?" Emmett let out another boom of laughter, and Rose started waving her hands in the air.

"Er..." I couldn't speak.

"He's love sick." Emmett chuckled. Suddenly at my side, punching my arm. Rosalie was next to Bella. One hand on her shoulder, grinning.

"Shut up. Yes you can.." I said, acting unphased. I picked up the remote and flicked through the channels again, acting distracted so I didn't ogle Bella. As much as I wanted to.

"Whats . . . going . . . on?" Bella asked. Confused.

"Nothing, come one. Emmett, can you drag Alice off of Jasper and tell her to come in here please?" Rosalie asked, and then turned to me "and Edward, don't bother coming in this room for a while. You do, and I'll bite your penis off."

"O-kay?" I replied. I was the confused one now. But no one could look as confused as poor Bella.  
Emmett huffed himself off of the sofa unwillingly, and had a disgusted look on his face when he knocked on Jasper and Alice's bedroom door. We all knew exactly what they were up to.

"One . . . Ah! . . . Minute!" Alice moaned.

Emmett gagged.

He sighed and leaned against the door.

Bella and Rose were talking quietly, --Bella still stood in her underwear.--

Alice came trotting out of her room, make-up bag in one hand, and a few pairs of heels in her other. Bella's eyes widened. She knew what was going to happen to her.

Jasper had a smug 'What-are-you-staring-at?-I'm-innocent' look on his face, as he huddled onto the sofa now next to Emmett, and crossed his legs. They were both grinning at me. I knew why.

"Give it a rest, boys. It's getting rather old!" I hissed, sighing.

"Oh, that you're in love with Be-" Emmett said, laughing. I lurched myself across the room, landing on top of Jasper, and threw my hands on Emmett's mouth before he could finish that true statement.

He shoved my hand out of the way, the same time that Jasper pushed me onto the floor. My head shot up to see if Bella had finished the sentence herself. But she was gone!

"Idiot. It's fun playing games with you." Emmett boomed with laughter at his nasty trick.

I dived on him again, and started punching him. Jasper starting hitting me with a pillow, as we all ecoed with laughter, play fighting.

BPOV

"Alice, Rose, what is this about?" I asked, as Rosalie put another curl into my hair. She'd just finished plastering my face with slap too. It did look nice though. All the yellow, and creams. I didn't get what was so special about that persific colour.

"Well, we know you want Edward so-" Alice shouted from inside Edward's walk in wardrobe, were she had been walking in and out of, piling more clothes and shoes inside of for the past hour. I cut her off, in utter shock.

"Wait, what?" I gasped. I grabbed the curling iron, and pulled it out of my hair, "Ow, ow, OW!" I screamed, getting it stook on the end of my hair. Rosalie hesitated "Help me, you idiot!" I screamed.

She gasped and hesitated again, before she removed it from my hair, and stepped back from me with a confused slash scared look on her face.

Alice's head appeared outside of Edward's wardrobe, her hand popping out holding a pair of heels. "Whats wrong?" She asked, confused.

"Whats wrong? WHATS WRONG?" I screamed, throwing my arms in the air. "What is it with you two! All I ever hear from Emmett and Jasper is that Edward wants me. And now you're doing this, It all makes sense! what is your sick obsession with me and Edward? because we have nothing to hide, for crying out loud!" I whaled. Tears filling my eyes, as I slumped back onto the chair infront of the mirror Edward had put there for me.

Alice sighed and walked up to me, resting the heels on the bed and then putting her head on my shoulder and put her arms around my waist. Rosalie put her hand on my other shoulder uncomfortably. "Look in that mirror, Bella. Look at yourself. You're gorgeous." Alice said, pointing at my reflection.

I didn't get it. "Your point?" I asked, confused.

"Listen Bella, we've all seen the way you look at Edward, who could miss it? you're supposed to trust us with your secrets. Why can't you tell me if you like him?" Rosalie pleaded. I understood now. It's true. I did like Edward. Actually, no, I'm in love with Edward, thinking of his perfect face, body, smile. When he kissed me half a year ago. I don't understand why I can't tell him. The more time that passes, the more chance he'll find someone else. But what hurts the most, Is knowing he might not feel the same about me. It killed me inside to imagine him with someone else. Holding another women in his arms.. Not holding me...

"He admitted he's in love with you, Bella..." Rosalie whispered. Knocking me head-first out of my trance.

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, me and Emmett have been trying to get it out of him forever. And he goes 'shes way out of my league.' or something like that. We told him he'd slipped up, and he said shut up. He loves you; and we know Emmett and Jasper will get it out of him." She continued "So will you be good and let us do a make-over on you, take you shopping with the lads, and have a nice night in. We'll make him admit it. Just don't let him know that we told you, 'kay?" she finished, hiding a smile on her full beautifully red painted lips.

"Okay, okay.." I sighed. Alice stood up straight and started squeeling.

"Yay!" Rosalie said, putting the curling tongues back into my hair.

After what seemed forever, Rosalie finally finished the last curl, and started on the spray. I played like a kid, covering my eyes, nose and mouth. She chuckled and started spraying me with the devils juice.

Once she was finished, Alice danced out of the wardrobe, carrying a strappy ra ra dress. "What do you think?" she asked, holding it up, grinning.

"Yeah, it's lovely. Thanks Alice!" I said, not into the whole dress-Bella-up thing. But loving the dress. It was actually gorgeous**. (AN: Dress on profile.)**

"Thought you would say that!" she sighed in relief. "Want to see the shoes?" she asked smiling.

Not really. "Yeah, sure, Alice." I agreed. Smiling unwillingly. Shoes. Humpth.

She squeeled again, as usual, and ran back into the wardrobe. Rosalie looked at me with a weak sorry smile.

As quick as she ran into the wardrobe, Alice was back, shoving shoes in my face. I coughed, frowning and then looked at them. They were strappy white wedges. I nodded "Nice. Now can we go out?" I asked, bored. (AN: shoes on profile)

"Yay! Okay, Rose! Lets get ready!" She screamed, excited. Rose sighed as Alice dragged her into the bathroom, bouncing on her feet.

_I may aswell get changed while waiting._ I thought.

Once I was dressed I sat on Edward's bed. I ran my hand across his quilts. And picked up a shirt that was lay on it. I spelt it, it smelt amazing. Like him. As always. I folded it, and put it on the table next to his bed. Then I started to make his bed. I jumped when the bathroom door creaked open. I threw my hands behind my back. Trying to act innocent.

It was Rosalie, she was at the mirror already, putting on her red lipstick. She was wearing dark mini shorts, a white shirt and waistcoat. And black stiletto's. (AN: outfit on profile)

"Wow, Rose, You look amazing." She turned around, smiling.

"Thanks... Oh! You too!" She grinned, and walked over to hug me.

"What about me, ladies?" I heard Alice ask from the bathroom.

She walked out, her arms out wide. Grinning. "What do ya think?" she grinned wider.

"Yeah, lovely." She was wearing a brown mixed, short v-neck dress. And animal print pumps. (AN: Profile)

"You look great, Bella." She complimented me. No obvious need to say anything to Rose as they got changed together in the bathroom.

"So, we off then?" Rose asked, grabbing our purses that Alice had got us. She handed me one. I put my phone and notes and loose change into it. No need, as I knew Edward would buy me everything I wanted. I hated that. I couldn't even say anything was nice infront of him anymore. Because he'd go behind my back, and go buy it. Idiot. I chuckled.

"What?" Alice asked, raising her right eyebrow.

"Nothing, thinking about Edward..." I giggled.

"Ah, of course..." She giggled, winking. I smacked her arm, laughing.

"Tit!" she giggled, and linked arms with me and Rose, heading for the door... The door to my potential doom.

**EPOV.**

The girls had been in my room since 1 o'clock. And It was now 5. God they take forever. It was going to be dark soon.

Me, Emmett and Jasper had been drinking beer, and had watched nearly 3 movies already. It was getting old.

Emmett huffed. "Thats it." He got up and headed for my bedroom door. Me and Jasper exchanged and confused look. Emmett was just about to say something threw the door, and potentially knock it down in impatience. When it opened. Jasper and I sat up. Curious. Then Alice walked out, Looking amazing as usual. Then Rose looking stunning as usual. And then.... then Bella stepped out. Looking beautiful. No, gorgeous, no, there were no words to describe how lovely and beautiful she looked.

She looked around the room, trying to avoid my gaze. She didn't last long. She stared at me. Her eyes boaring into mine. Then she kind of... tipped. Alice gasped, and Rosalie's arms flew out, grabbing Bella's waist as Bella's head was inches from hitting the floor. They steadied her and pulled her to the couch. Jasper moved over, and let Bella rest on his shoulder. She shook her head. Her eyes rolling back. She rubbed her eyes, and again, tried to avoid my eyes. Obviously didn't want to nearly die again.

"Bella, what happened?" Alice asked, panicked.

"Er . . I . . . I don't know..." She said, muddled.

Jasper started stroking her hair. the soothing type. Nothing more. He treats her like a little sister to much.

"Bella, I think we should stay in tonight.." Rosalie said. Eyeing Bella.

Wait.

"Going out?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were gonna ask you's to come shopping with us. Maybe a meal. I'm not letting her leave the house now though. This love sickness is contadious." Rosalie giggled.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Why would Bella be love sick. She doesn't love, or want me. She made it very evident on her very first day here. That kiss we shared, Was pure comfort.

Right?

"Never mind, Edward." Alice said, winking. "Actually, Edward. Can I talk to you?" She asked. I was suspicious now. Very, suspicious.

"Er, sure.." I stood, and followed Alice into my bedroom. It was full of clothes, shoes and makeup all over the table in front of the mirror I got for Bella. And, the bed was made. No one makes beds but . . . Bella. That made me feel all warm inside. She cared. And my shirt was folded on my table. That did too. The one thing that made me smile the most though, was, Bella's t-shirt hanging over the chair infront of Bella's desk. She wouldn't notice if it . . . Went missing right? No, thats just . . . weird. Or, does that mean I'm actually love sick? I do love Bella? She does smell like a million roses. She is . . . everything to me.

"Edward? Can we talk now?" Alice took me out of my daydream. . . The perfect dream...

"Yeah, sure. Whats up?" I asked, worried.

"It's about Bella..." She whispered, facing me now. Having to stretch her neck to look at me.

"Oh... Whats . . . wrong, I suppose?" I mentally cringed.

"You love Bella. We all know. Stop denying it, Edward. We're kind of sick of it.." She was frowning. Looking down now. Like she was going to tell her deepest secrets.

"Okay, Yeah. I'm in love with Bella. Have been since I set eyes on her. But she doesn't feel the same. Its a losing game, Alice. Whats the deal?" I was getting annoyed that everyone was on my back. It was bad enough that I had to have my heart stamped on everyday, sharing a house with the love of my life. Let alone no one letting it go. It's like they get kicks out of seeing me crumple in pain more each day.

"She . . . Shes in love with. . . you to, Edward..." I had to run that threw my head repeatedly over a hundred times.

_shes in love with you to, Edward_

_shes in love with you to, Edward_

_shes in love with you to, Edward_

_shes in love with you to, Edward_

_shes in love with you to, Edward_

_x100_

Like a broken record. _Again, and again, and again, and again, and again..._

"What?" I finally spoke.

"She loves you, Edward.. And you need to tell her you love her too, Edward. She thinks you don't want her. And the same was with you. You will get no where, Edward. You have to tell her." I couldn't focus.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell her." I finally agreed, and few minutes later.

"Yes!" She cheered. "Oh, and tonight.." she challenged.

"What?!" I gasped.

"Whats the problem?" She squinted, narrowing her eyes.

"Er, I need time maybe?" I reasoned.

"How hard is it to tell someone you love them, when you live together?"

"Thats exactly why I need time!"

"Edward, You need to do this tonight. I have some sort of feeling . . . It's your only chance. Like something bad will happen and ruin it if you don't soon, Edward!" She pleaded.

"Okay. Tonight." I finally agreed.

"Come on, buddy, They'll be getting nosey. Probably at the door listening already." We laughed together.

We walked into the living room. Bella wasn't there, neither Rose. Probably in the bathroom sorting Bella out.

"Bathroom." Emmett answered my thought. He'd been quiet. "She's okay now."

"Hmm." I murmered. Sitting in my armchair. Alice sat on Jasper's knee, and he started playing with her short hair.

"Listen guys, Edward is going to tell her. So don't spoil it, or make sarcy joking comments. You'll ruin it. Okay?" Alice warned. I sighed.

"Finally!" Emmett huffed.

Bella and Rosalie walked out then. "I'm going to the shop, need some air. Do you need anything guys?" Bella asked, grabbing her jacket.

"Yeah, get some more beers in, and some chips. We'll order the pizza. Seens as we can't go out, we'll stay in, ey." I said. Trying to act as casual as possible. Alice smiled at the wall. Meant for me . . . I think. It seemed obvious.

"Sure." She smiled, waving goodbye. "See you in a bit, guys. . . " She hesitated at the door, like she was struggling to say something. We all stared, curious. "Er. Love you . . . " She looked at me. I could see Rose and Alice, and the guys grinning at us both. "Guys..." She continued. She shook her head, and falsely chuckled, and then walked out.

"Oh! That was so meant for you!" Alice cried, running over to hug me. I laughed.

Emmett stood and high fived me. "Beer?" He asked.

"Oh, please." I begged, laughing.

After about 4 beers, and basicly nearly forty five minutes, we were all getting worried.

"It only takes 15 minutes to get to a shop? she should have been back about 20 minutes ago guys..." Rosalie said, looking out the window repeatedly.

"Should I call her?" I asked.

"Yeah, please." Alice agreed.

Ring ring.

I picked my phone out of my pocket, it was Bella.

Speak of the devil.

"It's Bella.." I whispered.

"Tell her you love her! Edward! Tell her now!" Alice almost screamed, bouncing in her seat.

"On the phone?" I asked.

"Yeah, hurry!" she shouted. They all crouched in a semi circle infront of me. All grinning, eyeing the phone in my hands.

I took a deep breath, and clicked 'answer'. I then clicked speaker.

"Hey, Bella. I need to tell you something..." I stopped then. I could hear her heavy breathing. She was crying. Panting. Sobbing heavily...

Everyones eyes went wide. They all blinked, shocked. Worried.

"Edward... Edward, help me..." She whispered through sobs.

"Bella? Whats wrong, Bella?" I almost shouted. Alice had tears falling down her face already. The others were just about to bolt for the door. Rosalie had her arm protectively around Alice.

"He. . . Can. . . Hear me..." She whispered, the crying breaking into sobs. "Please, help me.." I couldn't speak.

It went quiet, all we could hear was Bella's sobs, her heavy breathing, like she'd been running for her life... Before I could carry on the day dream. I heard something I never wanted to hear. Bella's tortured scream. Ear peircing. Like she was literally being dragged away, as it was getting quieter by the second. The screaming suddenly cut off. Then there was a crash, and the phone cut off.

I couldn't move, I was literally stook in that standing position. The phone finally slipped out of my hand. Hitting the floor with a thud.

Alice screamed, a painfull sob, as she slid to the floor, sobbing into Jasper's legs. "NOOOO!" He wasn't moving either. I don't even think he was breathing. This was his sister. His only sister. Someone he would die for. And I bet right now, if he got the chance, he'd take it as much as I would.

_Bella was gone..._

* * *

**Omg! I actually cried :'(**

**She's gone!**

**what do you think.**

**should i keep going?**

**let me know in your reviews (:**

**xx**


	3. The chase

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated.**

**It's short, but better than nothing.**

**Picture this from a third person, as if its a movie. and it'll make more sense.**

**if it was a movie, it'd be rated 18. Believe me.**

* * *

Romeo, Save Me.

Chapter three.

* * *

**BPOV (when she was in the bathroom with Rose an onward)**

"Took it hard. See, this love sickness is contagious!" Rosalie cheered.

I glared at her. "Shut it."

"humph." Rosalie sighed and leaned over the bath tub to grab a clothe. "put this on your head." she said, wetting it.

"I don't need it. I'm going to the shops. I need some fresh air... and food." I said, shaking my head as I headed for the door.

"Good idea." Rose giggled, pushing me out.

It seemed tense when I got into the living room, everyone was looking around innocently, Emmett was humming. Edward was sat on his armchair, watching me curiously, a worry line creased on his beautiful forehead. Alice was smiling innocently on Jasper's knee, while he played with her short hair carefully.

I shook my head, and grabbed my jacket from the back of the sofa "I'm going to the shop, need some air. Do you need anything guys?" I asked, eyeing everyone for there response.

"Yeah, get some more beers in, and some chips. We'll order the pizza. Seens as we can't go out, we'll stay in, ey." Edward said, acting to casual.

"Sure.." I looked around suspiciously "See you in a bit, guys. . . " I hesitated before I walked to the door and leant for the handle "Er. Love you... guys." I whispered, before I half heartedly giggled and walked out.

The bitter air hit me like a thousand knives as I slipped my jacket on, and headed for the steps. Carefully walking down with these shoes on.

"Hey, Bells." Ken, the drunk tried to shout. I laughed and waved, handing him a tenner as usual.

I heard a crunching of leaves as I turned the corner for the main road, which made me jump so I spun. Nothing was there, so I shook my head. But kept looking behind me everyone few seconds.

I shivered as I hit the warmth in the off license, waving at the cashier, Jake. We went to school together. He still has that whole childhood-sweetheart thing going on with me. He's sweet.

Once I'd grabbed the beer I headed to the till. "Hows your day been, Jake?" I asked, smiling.

"Good, you? Off anywhere nice, gorgeous?" He asked, as he slipped the beers into a bag.

"Nope, I fainted, so I'm house-bound." I laughed.

"Always the danger-magnet, ey." He laughed.

I gave him the money and took the bag, waving goodbye.

The chinese was literally next door so I headed there next for the chips. Once I'd got them I headed back up the main road to my area, checking my back constantly again.

I put my foot on the first step to go to mine when I heard a bang. I spun around again, but it was only Ken. He'd fell of the bench he basicly lived on. All I could see was a bottle of vodka in the air.

"Thanks for this Bells!" He huffed. I laughed.

"Its on me. " I giggled.

As I went to put my foot on the second step, someones arms flung around my neck. I choked, and dropped the bags. The beers popped open and spilled everywhere. The others rolling down the street. I screamed when the person let go of my neck to grab my arms.

"Bells?" I heard Ken shout, looking over the bench. "Hey get of... get of her!" he stutted, warning the person grabbing me.

"Scream again and I'll kill you!" The person, with a nervous child-like voice warned, loudly.

Ken gasped, and tried to stand "Get off her!" He screamed.

"Help her and she dies!" The person holding me shouted, suddenly holding a knife to my throat. I let out a ear peircing scream. Not understanding why Edward and the guys could not possibly hear it.

Ken gasped, and just stared, panicking and not sure what to do.

I kept quiet for a minute. Wondering why the person holding me had stopped doing anything, and was just stood there, holding me. Then I took the chance and picked up my leg and kicked him in his crotch. He groaned, and fell to the ground, cutting my chin on the way, I gasped and grabbed it.

I headed for the stairs. Not sure I'd make it in these shoes, but it was my only hope. But before I could land on the first step he grabbed my leg. I screamed, and fell forward, hitting my face on the steps. My nose crunched, and I felt the blood trickle down my mouth my chin, then down my neck. My dress was soaked already. Before I could breath I jumped up and ran, I don't know where but I just ran. All I could see was lights, and blurs as the tears run down my face extremely fast. I could hear him behind me. Running, but also groaning in pain. Suddenly I was in the woods. It was pitch black and foggy, so I couldn't see the floor. I swung my head around. Because the sound of his feet, and the leaves, and the branches he'd been tramping on had stopped. Nothing was behind me, just fog, and the blurred light of the entrance to the forest, which seemed like miles away. When I looked back, There was just a tree. I didn't have time to stop or dodge it, so I just went head first into it. Falling backwards into a giant puddle. It seemed like I was going in slow montion downwards. But the pain was inmense. It all hit me at once. It had only been my face that had been hurt repeatedly, and right now I just wanted him to come and kill me. To ease the pain. But I couldn't do that. I needed to tell Edward I love him. So I gasped as I dragged my head out of the water. Not realising I'd been debating on life or death underneaf it.

Dumb moment much.

I crawled behind the tree, gasping and dropping to the floor on every pull. I had to do this. Once I got around it, I leant back on it, pulling my knee's up and hugging them, panting and crying histecically for a minute or so, untill I finally pulled my phone out of my bra. I was shaking to much so had to type the number in 3 times, before I got it right. The phone rang twice before it was answered, I'd almost lost patience and gave up already. I let out a sigh of relief when I heard his voice. "Hey, Bella. I need to tell you something..." I cut Edward off, panting through every word.

"Edward... Edward, help me..." I sobbed. losing patience.

He didn't even hesitate before he got seriously worried "Bella? Whats wrong, Bella?"

"He. . . Can. . . Hear me..." I looked around, Only hearing something breathing not far away. "Please help me.."

I was going to beg again, but before I could catch my breath he grabbed my ankles, flipping me over onto my stomach with a painful thud and pulling the phone out of my hand. I screamed so loud I could probably be heard in china. He started dragging me away. My hands pulled on the grass and leaves, branches and mud. Screaming so much I will probably lose my voice. My nails hurt from digging into the mug, my hands flinging in the air. I was trying to flip back over, or at least get my legs free to kick him, but he had an iron grip on my feet.

He flipped me over then, and kneeled down, and stared into my face. I was still screaming. And from what I could see of his face. He looked as scared as I did. Like he didn't want to do this. His hand touched the floor. But I was so shocked I couldn't move my eyes from his to look at what he was doing.

His hand swung up so quick it made me jump. He held a thick branch in his hand. It suddenly dawned on me what he needed it for.

He whispered "sorry." In my ear, before he swung it into my face.

* * *

**what dya think? was it too gory? cos thats nothing compared to when he takes her somewhere. (:**

**review :D**


	4. Waking Up

**

* * *

**

sorry i havent updated in a while. ive been busy, and very very ill. i currently cant get out of bed, so thought id write some fanfiction(:

**disclaimer: i own natalie(literally, cos the name came from my best friend.), steve(my best friend, natalie, is obsessed with this guy called steve off this reality programme. so she so kindly bullied me into putting him into it...), the woods, the cottage, the baby bells, the magazine, the covers and pillows, and other things not heard of in SM stories. **

**Also, its short I know, I wanna write a few chapters, but dont have much of a story plan in my head. Just the ending. so they might be short.. Sorry.**

**enjoy.**

* * *

Romeo, Save Me.

Chapter Four.

* * *

**NPOV (one of the kidnappers.... aka my best friend... -sighs-)**

Okay, so, I was currently walking into this cottage we stole in the middle of the woods in this really horrible town called Forks, with a bag of ten Baby Bells. I hate Baby Bells. Ever since my childhood best friend, dared me to eat one. It was horrible. So anyway, I only got them because theres nothing else to do in this hell hole. And they were on sale.

"James! ... Steve!" I yelled as I walked through the back door into the kitchen. "Guys, where are you?" I frowned, and headed into James's 'bedroom'.

"Hey, Nat." Steve greeted, looking nervous. And he was also covered in mud... and blood... Lots of blood.

"What has happened? Are you okay?" I asked, standing next to him. My eyes followed his. And I instantly dropped my bag of cheese, and within seconds flung my hand into James's face. Who had been sat on the other side of Steve.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" He moaned, rubbing his face.

"What... have... you... done?!" I shouted, leaning down to the battered brunnette girl infront of me.

"You really thought we were only stealing a cottage?" James asked. Steve was looking between us both, confused. "You thought this place was abandoned? when it was full of food and clean clothes and furniture?" He was getting angry now. But nothing compared to my fury.

"You promised me, James! How could you do this to me! we're trying to make this relationship work! and you ruin it again!"

"Whatever... She's fine. Steve did a good job." James tried to calm me.

Bad idea.

"What? Steve, you did this to her?!" I shouted, moving the hair from the girls face to reveal her battered face.

"No, She did it all... Well, I did bash her face in with a log... But she was getting away!" I glared at him.

"Steve, just go and get a first aid kit." I ordered.

"Where from?" He asked, still nervous, hesitating.

"A shop. Obviously. I'm sure you've got to know Forks pretty well on your journey trying to get this one. Chop, chop!"

"Nat..." I shook my head, and pointed to the door, not looking into his pleading eyes.

"Just go."

He huffed, and then walked out.

"James, what is her name?" I asked.

"Bella." He didn't even show any sign of guilt. Just pure pleasure at my disgust, and Bella's pain.

Bella was lay on a mattress. She had a ripped and blood-stained dress on. Her hair was knotted and matted in blood. Her wrists were tied together infront of her awkwardly, as she was lay on her side. I glared at James again. He was watching me as I un-tie her.

"Hey, she'll escape!" He was about to stop me but I hissed.

"I'll make sure she doesn't. Do you want her to start screaming her head off, or get really angry so you wont be able to talk to her or whatever you plan on doing? She doesn't need to be anymore scared. She'll be more calm if she's un-tied. Okay?" I said, holding my arm out to stop him from coming even more closer. He sighed, and leaned back. Picking up the magazine next to him and pretending to ignore me.

Once I'd un-tied her. I pulled her against the wall. And headed to my room. "Don't touch her." I warned James.

I grabbed some fresh quilts from my room, and a pillow, and headed back into the room. James was still looking at a magazine. He didn't even look at me.

I growled, and knelt next to Bella, and wrapped the covers around her, and put her head on the pillow. She coughed, and started shaking her head. I looked up and James. He was staring at her. I looked back at Bella. And she was awake. Staring at me with wide eyes. She looked like she was about to scream, but something was stopping her.

She put her hands out. But pulled then back and winced at the pain. "Help me." She mouthed. Pure terror in her voice.

I put her hands in mine, and spoke into her ear "I'll do my best. I'll make the pain go away. But all you need to do now is behave. I want to help you. I won't let them hurt you, Bella." I promised.

She blinked. A single tear falling down her cheek, and nodded.

"What did you just say to her?!" James questioned, pulling me back by my hair.

Bella gasped and threw herself back, hitting the back of her head on the wall. Before I could help her, James grabbed me in the baby position, and threw me onto the bed, straddling me down. "James! what are you doing?!" I screamed. He smacked me across the face hard. I kept my head at the side, and started crying. "Please, get off of me!" I begged, trying to kick him off.

The door flung open then "Get off her James, Your hurting her!" Steve screamed, pulling James off me. He pushed James against a wall. And stared at him. "What were you doing?"

"I don't know what came over me. Now get off of me before I do something stupid to you too!" he hissed. Steve hesitated, and then let go.

I was still lay on the bed, my head at the side watching them with my eyes wide. I could still hear Bella panting and crying. She was terrified.

Steve walked over, and lifted me up. Pulling me into his arms. He started stroking my hair, and whispering in my ear. James was staring at us. And then he walked out, punching a wall on his way. I kissed Steve on the cheek, and then picked up the first aid kick Steve must have dropped while getting James off of me and took it to Bella, and Sat next to her. I picked up my baby bells. And started eating one. Steve sighed and walked out. A few minutes later James walked in and picked up the magazine, before he said "Sorry."

I hissed, and threw a baby bell at his head. He frowned, and pretended it never happened. I threw another one, and he just grunted.

I giggled, and opened another one. Bella started snorting when she noticed I had been staring at it for a few minutes.

"You know what, I don't even like Baby Bell.." I said.

She laughed.

"You eat it!" I said, shoving it into her face.

She gagged "Ugh, no. Their horrible." She replied, holding her nose.

I laughed, and threw it at James's head. He gave up and threw the magazine on the floor. "You're so childish!" He shouted, walking out the room.

"Says you having a paddy!" I laughed. "Hey, I only have two left!" I hysterically laughed. Bella actually joined in. I finally calmed down, and looked at her bruised face. "Now, lets get your face sorted out, hey?" I said, eyeing the first aid kick.

* * *

**So, you usually wouldnt be happy when youve been battered and kidnapped. But Bella is happy because Natalie is taking her mind of it. Its all part of the plan. so dont diss her being happy. MY STORY! ╛_╛**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW LIKE CRAZYYY! (:**


	5. The Search

**Romeo, Save Me.**

* * *

**EPOV (Straight after the phone call)**

The phone slid out of my hand, just as quickly as the tears had filled my eyes.

Someone had hurt my baby? not only hurt her, but taken her away from me? I was heartbroken. More than I had ever been before.  
And it hurt.

I was so zoned out in my own depressing thoughts that I never realised Emmett was shaking me.

"Dude! Snap out of it!" He shouted.

I shook my head and focused. Alice was on the floor crying and sobbing hysterically with her arms wrapped around her legs, hiding her face. Jasper was rubbing her back, promising it would be okay.

Rosalie must have disappeared off to the bathroom or something. And Emmett was still shaking me madly.

I looked around the room, and it spun, wildly. I couldn't think. So I didn't realise I'd been walking towards my bedroom door. I pushed it open, Ignoring Emmett shouting me to stop. And walked in. I sat on my bed, and looked around. Bella's things were still lying around. Her T-shirt was lay on the end of my bed. I felt fresh tears wash over my dry ones as I picked it up and smelt it. It smelled just like her.

Hope suddenly filled my body, it got all warm and my head spun again. So I took one more smell of her T-shirt and shoved it under my pillow and ran out of my bedroom door, straight into Emmett. I steadied myself and headed for the door, taking my coat on the way. Everyone followed. Rosalie was there now.

"Edward, where are you going?" Rosalie asked, grabbing my shoulder.

"Where do you think?" I shouted, opening the door, "To find my Bella."

"We're all coming with you, Edward." Jasper said.

I hesitated, staring at them all. All there faces torn and tear filled. And then sighed and nodded. They grabbed there coats and we headed to my volvo.

I stopped dead on my feet at the bottom of the steps. Alice sobbed loudly at the sight of the cans and take away. It must have been Bella's. Rosalie screamed, and we all turned to look at the splatters of blood all over the steps. I grabbed Rosalie and hid her head under my shoulder. And headed to my volvo, but was interupted by the drunk Ken.

"Hey! Is Bella home yet?" He asked, worry coated his words.

I frowned, and told Rosalie to go to Emmett, and walked over to him.

"What?"

"Yeah. I don't know how you didn't hear the screams, it was terrible. The way he grabbed her..." He shook his head. Almost crying now. Him and Bella had been friends for a while. Her generous nature made her a lot of friends around here.

"You seen it happen?" I asked.

He sat on the bench properly now. And patted the space next to him. I sat there, and looked into his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked seriously.

"Okay, so, she gave me money when she went toward town. So I got some vodka. And then when she walked back, I thanked her. She was just about to go up the steps when this guy just came out of thin air and grabbed her from the back. She screamed and dropped her bags. I can't remember it properly, but I remember clearly the sight when she headed for the stairs. He grabbed her foot, and she just went flying into the steps..." I cringed at the thought, "The screams she made were terrible. I don't remember much. She made a run for it then, running faster than I could have imagined. She must have been terrified. He ran after her of course. Straight for the woods over there. I could hear the screams not long after, scarier than I could have imagined." He looked terrified.

"Why didn't you help her?" I asked.

He looked guilty. "I tried, I shouted. I can't even remember much. Except he said to her 'scream again and I'll kill you.' I think something like that. I did try Edward, I wouldn't leave her like that if I knew I could help. I would have called the police, but I was in shock. And then you walked out. Edward, I'll help you as much as I can if you want. Actually, I don't need your permission. I love Bella like a daughter. I'll do whatever I can. I'll even stop drinking for her. Till she is home." He looked so sad. I felt sorry for him, having to watch that and then tell the painful story of his friend getting kidnapped.

I put my hand on his shoulder "Sure, Ken. Thank you so much. I'll bring her home. I promise."

I gave him a few notes, and then walked to my car.

I got into the volvo, Jasper was in the passenger seat, Emmett was in the back, in between both Alice and Rosalie, arms around them both, and saying things will be okay.

I started the car.

"Should we call the police? we can't handle this ourselves!" Jasper said.

"No. They'll want to know how we met her. And she is a wanted prostitute. She'll go behind bars!" I shouted.

"We have a tracking device. We can track the phone, Edward." Emmett said.

"No. I know where she was taken. I know what happened." I said.

The girls gasped.

"Tell us everything, Edward. I mean it." Rosalie warned.

I sighed, "Long story short. She got jumped outside the flat. She tried to make a run for it but he grabbed her leg and she fell on the steps head first. Hence the blood. Then she did a runner, and he went after her. Ken shortly heard her screaming from the woods." I explained, not taking my eyes off of the road.

"We're going to get her back, Edward, we will. Don't worry." Jasper tried to give us all hope.

"Yeah, he'll pay." Emmett growled. Trust him.

"Edward, slow down, you're going over a hundred!" Jasper shouted, grabbing the steering wheel. The car skidded, but I shoved Jasper off before he could he could get us all killed and gave him my deadly glare.

I then sighed, and sped up faster.

"Where are we going anyway. The woods were just there." Jasper pointed out. He was confused. I think everyone was.

"I need to think. We'll go there in a few minutes. Just please, please give me a time to think!" I begged.

They all looked at eachother. And then Jasper nodded thoughtfully.

"She is our friend to, Edward." Jasper said after a few moments of perfect peaceful silence. Except from the girls sobbing in the back. I didn't realise Alice could cry so much none stop before.

I turned to glare at Jasper. He looked into my eyes for a minute. And then just sighed and turned to look out the window.

After about 15 minutes I turned the car around. Alice and Rosalie were asleep on Emmett's shoulders. He was inerpropriately staring down Rosalie's shirt. And Jasper was still looking out the window.

"What do we do when we get back?" I asked. Turning at the round about.

"I don't know. I suppose we look in the woods for clues... Or her.." Jasper said. Looking down at the last bit. I knew what he meant.

I shook it from my mind and nodded.

"I don't want to put a negative mood on things. Or upset you, Edward. But what do we do if she is... you know. And you don't want to tell the police?" Emmett said. He had to didn't he.

My face turned red with fury. "She's alive!" I shouted.

Rosalie jumped, waking up. "Whats going on?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing babe." Emmett reasurred her. Looking at me from the corner of his eyes worriedly.

Once we got to the woods entrance, we pulled up behind some trees and headed into the trees. I had to take a torch because it was so dark. The only thing keeping the woods alight was the moon shining inbetween the tree tops.

Jasper was carrying Alice because she wouldn't wake up.

"I should have left her in the car!" He moaned.

"Whats the problem? she's as light as a feather, I could carry her. I will if you don't shut up moaning!" Rosalie had returned to herself obviously. Probably trying to put whats going on to the back of her mind.

Jasper grunted.

"If theres a weirdo kidnapping girls out there I don't think that would have been ideal, Jasper." Emmett said.

"Yeah, right. It's Alice. She has been living on the streets for god knows how long. She's strong." Jasper replied, smug.

"So has Bella." Rosalie said, glaring. "That didn't help her, did it now!"

Jasper bit his lip. Regretting what he said. I was trying to ignore them all unsucsessfully as I was walking ahead.

"..Edward..." Emmett murmered.

I turned around. Everyone was staring at the ground.

There, right in front of us were drag marks. Obviously were Bella had been pulled away.

Rosalie was crying, Jasper was on his knees. Trying to stay steady so Alice wouldn't wake up. But it was too late. As Alice must have saw the drag marks, and started screaming literally her head off. Jasper sighed, and stood her up.

Then her eyes went wider -if possible- and she picked something black up. It was Bella's phone. And It was trashed.

Alice looked at us with terrified eyes "what do we do?"

* * *

**What you think?  
Let me know in a lovely review (:  
havent had many :( might stop writing this yano (:  
REVIEWWWWWWWW LIKE CRAZZZAYYY PEOPLLLEEE!**


	6. The Truth

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I will make it up to you someone. I just hope no one has given up on me. Now if you don't like fighting etc, please don't read on. Even though this story will get worser than fighting soon! Beware! So yeah, enjoy(: This is two days after Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie searched for Bella. I will try to be as graphic as possible in this chapter. Muwahahaa(: Swearing is now included in this story! Don't like it, let me know(: This took me about 3 hours to do. And it's short, so I'm sorry =p but we did do alot of planning too :D just for my lovely readers. Oh, and I know there is a load of spelling mistakes, but I honestly couldn't be bothered editing them when I am recovering so sore fingers. **

**Romeo, Save Me.**

**Song for story – You're not sorry by Taylor Swift.**

**Chapter Six; Harsh Beatings and the Truth.**

**Enjoyyy,**

* * *

**NPOV.**

"James, you can't do this!" He stuck his hand up, as in saying 'talk to the hand because the face ain't listening'. I smacked it out of the way and glared, so he just pushed me to the floor.

Before I could say anything else he was already dialling.

I quickly sat next to Bella who was sat in the corner, her legs tucked to her chest, rocking back and forth, crying her eyes out, staring and James, looking like she'd saw a ghost.

I shoved my hand over her mouth, and told her she will be okay.

Steve was stood by the door, looking confused and worried. He just looked like he wanted to steal the phone and run away like a little kid. He never knew what to do, he could be thinking it, but he would never do it. No wonder he sucked at getting Bella. As mad as that made me to think about how much harm he caused her, even if he didn't do it himself. She didn't deserve any of this, and it made me sick. I just wanted to run, but I knew I couldn't. The stupid things I did in the past have kept me a prisoner to James, and I hated it, I hated being with James. When we 'made love' I just wanted to hurl, he made me sick. He made me feel ill and the sight of him. And the worse thing about it was the fact that after everything he has done to me, he still loves me. Which doesn't make sense. If he loved me, why does he hurt me? Why does he make me hurt people? Why does he do this to me?

I know I had zoned out for a while, due to the fact that Bella was covering her ears and hiding her head in my chest, and James was speaking on the phone. I blocked out what he was saying, and just pulled Bella up, and power walked to the door.

Steve stood there, raising an eyebrow, and shoved her hand in the way.

"Steve, move!" I shouted, he still didn't move, so I just kicked him in the nuts, and flung the door open and headed to my room, not worrying about how much pain I caused him, or how much James was going to kill me when he was done on the phone. I only cared about Bella right now.

I pulled Bella onto my bed, we both lay down, and she put her head on my chest, she was crying hysterically, so I brushed her hair trying to soothe her.

She was trying to speak, so I just hushed her, she needed to calm down before she said anything.

I couldn't believe James could be so sadistic as to want Bella to hear this. I knew what he was doing, I knew he wanted Bella to scream, to torture her boyfriend. (AN: Yes, he was phoning Edward. Thought maybe you could guess who he was calling...?) she did not deserve this. I couldn't express my hatred towards James right now. And Steve! Don't get me started. Why did James have to get him involved? He had a life ahead of him, and now he has to live with the fact that he could be a murderer if they hurt Bella. A kidnapper. An evil person...

Before I could finish my thoughts of how disgusted I was with James and Steve, the son of a bitch barged in.

I was just about to have a go at him, when he grabbed my hair, and shoved me into the wall face first. I screamed in pain, which of course got Steve's attention and he ran in. He hesitated at the door, and being the dimwit he is he decided to just stand there and watch in shock.

Bella was screaming and crying again, just after I'd calmed her down a bit.

"Bella needed to hear that!" He shouted in my ear. I flinched and struggled against his hold on me. "You ruined it! This is supposed to work out! We're to supposed to scare him! You ruin everything you stupid selfish bitch!"

"Me, selfish?! All you care about is hurting people! You only care about yourself and the kicks you get out of killing people!" I regretted saying the killing bit because I could hear Bella gasp and start hyperventilating. "Now get off of me!"

He let go of me, and I lost all control of my weight and fell to the floor.

He walked up to Bella, and grabbed her hair. She screamed and tried to get his hands off her.

I would of stopped him, but I was currently locked into place on the floor.

"You could have spoken to your lover boy, but no! My girlfriend is to fucking fond of you that she decided to take you away from me!" he screamed in her face "but don't worry Bella, I wont punish you, It'll be Natalie who will have her coming to her this time. And I'll make sure you see everything."

He pulled her off the bed, Bella still screaming as he dragged her out of the room by her hair. And then I heard his bedroom door slam closed.

Steve, who hadn't moved at all, looked at me thoughtfully, and bit his lip, then sighed and walked over to pick me up. I didn't even look him in the eye; I just made a run for it to James's room.

I threw the door open. James was facing Bella, so I just dived on his back without thinking. Bella jumped and started screaming again.

James started spinning around trying to get me off. But that wasn't going to get me to let go that easily, but my plan fell through when he rammed me into the wall repeatedly until I couldn't handle the pain anymore and I let go.

I caught my breath quickly and then stood up and smacked him so hard his head flung to the side and it even hurt me. I shook my hand to get rid of the stinging pain, as I walked over to Bella. "Why lie?! You weren't going to let her talk to him; you're never going to let her see him again, so stop toying with her!" Bella's eyes went so wide I swear they could fall out. Again, I regretted letting that out, and mentally kicked myself.

Before I could even sit next to Bella thought, James grabbed my shoulder and flung me into the wall, yet again. And punched me right in the lip. I could taste the blood that was filling my mouth, but the pain hadn't hit me yet, so I took advantage and ran into him, sending him flying onto the bed.

Bella shouted my name and then shut up when Steve ran into the room, he stopped dead on his feet and stared between Bella, James and me, obviously planning what to do next. He was also probably hesitating whether to go to Bella, or drag me off of James. He knew I deserved to give James what he deserved though, so he just didn't move at all.

Because I was so distracted looking at Steve, James took advantage of that and flipped us over, and straddled me. All I could do was start smacking him in the face repeatedly, until he started punching me in the stomach repeatedly. This pain hit me quickly, and I started choking.

Steve finally figured out what to do for a change and pulled James off me.

I leaned over to my side, holding my stomach, gasping for breath.

James stared into Steve's eyes and then stormed out.

Steve waited for me to sit up, and then grabbed me carefully from the bed. I didn't understand why, wouldn't it be better to leave me in pain on the bed? But then he wrapped his arms around me, and smoothed my hair. I tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip, so in the end I just gave up and hugged him back, burying my head in his chest.

"Thank you." I whispered. "I can't take it anymore. I know I've done wrong in the past, but this isn't right. He's become obsessed. I can't stay with him when he's like this. I don't love him, Steve."

He didn't say anything, he just shushed me.

"Steve, I need the first aid, please..." He didn't let move for another second, but then walked out after kissing my forehead.

I stood there for a minute, watching after the door, but then walked over to Bella. Pulling her into my arms.

"Are you okay?" She asked through sobs.

"I'm always okay." Putting on my usual façade. "I did kick some ass though, right?"

She laughed, and then nodded "But you sucked near the end dude."

I laughed with her, while playing with her hair.

"You need a shower, Bella." I said. She looked up, and smiled.

"True. But looking at you, I'm not the only one." She giggled.

"Bella!" I said in mock horror.

We fell silent for a while, but then she whispered something that made my heart stop.

"Why do you put up with this? Why don't you just leave?"

I hesitated and then just thought the truth is better than anything, I couldn't lie to Bella anyway.

"I've done some things, things that if I ran away from, would only haunt me."

"What did you do?" She asked, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I killed someone." I bit my lip, and looked away from her pleading eyes.

"Oh..." She said, obviously not knowing what else to say "Who?"

"I don't know. She was someone before you. They made me do it, if I didn't.. James would of killed me. But right now I would of chosen that than life to be honest."

"I'm sorry," she whispered "why me though?"

I knew she'd ask that. "Don't you recognise James?"

She looked really confused and then frowned "Should I?"

"Remember... remember you got rid of a baby Bella?" I hated bringing it up. I knew it would kill her. But the look on her face didn't seem to make her sad about the baby. Her face looked terrified. She remembered James.

"He hired you remember, and you got rid of his baby. This is his revenge."

"He didn't hire me. He... he raped me." She looked down, a fresh set of tears leaving her eyes.

"He did what?!" I screamed in anger.

"Why is he planning revenge? I was only a hooker, obviously I wouldn't start a relationship with him after that!" she was confused. And obviously trying to pretend I didn't ask what he did.

"He started killing because of you. He wanted you to have the baby... so I could have it." I sighed "I can't have kids. We used to be the happiest couple you'd ever see. But I wanted children, so I let him hire a hooker. So I could have a baby. I sound so evil, stealing a baby?! But I would have done anything to have a child. But when he found out you got rid of the baby, he went mad. Started beating me, and then he killed someone; he took his anger out on a drunk. Then he found a fascination in kidnapping. Getting me involved. Falling out of love with him helped me though; I slowly fell in love with Steve..."

She looked heartbroken. "This is my entire fault." She hugged me, both of us crying now. "I'm so, so, so sorry, Natalie!"

Before I could tell her its okay, Steve came in. I went white; scared he heard the last bit. But he didn't look like he had just heard someone admit they're in love with them.

"Sorry I took so long, trouble in the basement..." He winked at me, and I caught on.

"Okay..."

He sat next to me, and started pressing a bandage to my split lip. Oh how much I wanted him...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that, thankyou for your help Natalie (not the person from the story, that would be creepy.. but the person I got the name from(:**

**Now, if you loved me, you would;;**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW LIKE CRAZZZZZZZZZZZYYYY=D**

**oh, and add me to your favorites?**

**and alerts?**

**and favorite author....**

**you get the jist...**

**goodbye...**


End file.
